


Carry On My Wayward Son

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [4]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Summary: Jimmy Edwards, a bullied and tormented teenager brings a gun to school and Jacob, Nathan and Lucas risk their lives to protect their friends and loved ones.
Series: One Tree Hill [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140
Kudos: 2





	Carry On My Wayward Son

During the afternoon, bullied teen Jimmy Edwards finds his locker being trashed by the kids who had beaten him up the previous night. After they bump into him on purpose, Jimmy pulls out a gun just as Brooke and Peyton come around the corner. He fires a bullet and accidentally hits Peyton in the leg. In the chaos Brooke loses Peyton. Afterwards, Haley hides in the tutor center with other students unaware that Jimmy's in there with them. Outside, Jacob finds Brooke, who tells him about Peyton, but notices Haley's not there either. He tells Lucas and Nathan to get Peyton, while he goes after Haley. They agree and enter the school, just as Jacob promises Brooke he'll make it out. Meanwhile, Haley worries her brother maybe in trouble and devises a plan to look for him, just as she hears a voice coming from the hallway. Everyone protests and believe it could be the shooter, however they discover it's Jacob. They let him only to find Jimmy pointing the gun at them. Later Lucas and Nathan find Peyton, who warns them that Jimmy's the shooter, and that Emma's in the school too, much to their shock. Back in the tutoring center, Jimmy holds everyone hostages, promising to kill them if they don't hand over their electronics and put a line of duct tape on the floor. Jacob tries convincing Jimmy to let everyone go and take him instead, but Emma protests, with Haley agreeing. Jimmy asks why he'd risk his life for Haley. Next the Scott brothers asks Peyton about the best day she's had and how she'd met Jacob. Sometime later in the tutor center Haley asks why Jimmy's doing this and he reveals he's tired of being picked on and wanted it to stop. Jacob tells Jimmy, Emma was bullied too, but she never shot anyone. Eventually Nathan and Lucas hatch a plan to carry Peyton out of the school, however their afraid Jimmy will find them. Meanwhile, Jacob tries to help Abby and sees she has diabetes, so he and the others convince Jimmy to let her go. He does, but Jacob has been recording the entire conversation. Soon enough, Nathan and Lucas carry Peyton out of the library, but the door slams really loud, alerting Jimmy. After Jimmy finds the boys, Keith appears, however it seems Jacob followed Jimmy. Keith tells Jimmy it gets better, but he doesn't believe him and kills himself. Jacob witnesses the entire thing and notices Dan picking up the gun. As Dan aims the gun, Jacob jumps in the way, just as Dan fires a bullet. Dan eventually catches Emma and shoots her, killing her in the process. He eventually drops the gun and runs off, before telling Keith, he got lucky. Haley eventually shows up and finds her brother bleeding on the floor and carries him out of the school, leaving Jacob's fate unknown.


End file.
